Best Boyfriend
by skybluey
Summary: Yoh is having his mood swing and is jealous when girls keep pestering Ren. What will Ren do? YohRen Yaoi [oneshot]


Skybluey: Hi! Thank you for reading. Hope you like this story. Feel free to comment.

Summery: Yoh is having his mood swing and is jealous when girls keep pestering Ren. What will Ren do? (YohRen) (**Yaoi**)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

.:Best Boyfriend:.

Ren gave a slight jumped when Yoh slammed the bedroom door. Ren looked up from his book and saw a very angry Yoh standing by the door and gave him a deadly glare with his chocolate eyes. Ren looked at Yoh and was wondering what had made his love so angry.

"What is the matter? Why are you so angry?"

"…." Yoh did not reply but continue to glare at Ren.

"I should be the one who glare you know, I am reading before you disturb me." Ren smile as he fined it quite amusing to know that Yoh had learned to glare like him.

"You should know what I am angry about." Yoh hissed and getting angrier when he saw Ren's smile.

'_He is supposed to apologize to me but he is smiling at me like nothing is wrong!'_ Yoh thought.

Ren sighed. This is the 4th time this week to see Yoh so worked up. Ren knew that Yoh was not like this until his ex two-timed him. Ren understand that Yoh lacks confidence. Yoh had not fully recovered from the wound caused by his ex. Ren had to use one year to convince Yoh that he truly loved him and no one else.

Ren shut his book and turn his full attention to Yoh. He could see that Yoh was trembling and had a hard time fighting the urge to shout and throwing things at him. Maybe the urge to kill too! Now, Ren wished he had Hao's mind reading power so he could know what Yoh was angry about.

Ren leave his bed and walked up to Yoh with Yoh's eyes following his every move.

"Are you angry at me?" Ren hope he is not the caused of his love's strong emotion.

"Why are the girls following you around the school? Why you let one of them to hug you? Do you know that the whole school is talking about it? Why do you keep smiling at them and why are they so ever gentle when they are around you and nobody else? Why you accept their love letters and why you never reject their love?" Yoh panted for breath after he shouted out his questions. "How am I going to trust you when all these happen within this week?" Yoh said softly giving Ren a hurt look in his eyes before looking at the floor.

Yoh is biting his lips to prevent himself from crying. He does not want to look like a cry baby in front of Ren. He hates himself for not trusting Ren. Ren had proved himself for the past year. Ren will not betray him. Ren will not two-time him. But he is not so sure when he heard rumors of him and the girls. He is not sure why any rumors about him with any girls or boys will wake up the jealousy in him.

Ren looked at Yoh all this while with a pain in his heart. Yoh does not trust people like he used to and worst of all, he does not trust Ren as he should. Ren hold Yoh's hand and was glad that Yoh did not pulled back. Ren gently pulled Yoh over to sit on the bed and he settled himself beside Yoh while still holding his hand.

Yoh was feeling a bit stupid after he shout at Ren. Ren love him and would never betray him. Why he never trust him? Why is he jealous when Ren hugged a girl or received love letters? His tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes. He knew that, jealous means not trusting, not enough faith and doubtful.

One of Ren's hands cupped Yoh's face and gently turned Yoh's face to face him. Ren uses his thumb to wipe away Yoh's tears which had now flow out of his melted chocolate eyes. Ren does not need the mind reading power to know that Yoh would be blaming himself for being jealous. But who would not when their relationship had just started officially for a week?

"Now, you had asked so many questions. Which one should I answer first? Err… Let's see.

1. The girls followed me because they liked me and I never asked them to. You also know how frustrating I am right? This is no news to you already. You had seen them pestering me for a year now.

2. I did not ask the girl to hug me or neither do I allow her to hug me. She tripped on her shoelace and fall. I happened to be standing in front of her. I know you will say this is such a lame excused. But it is the truth.

3. I did not smile at the girls. I was smiling at _you. _You were always either in front or behind the girls. And now, the girls thought I am in love with them. If our relationship is being opened, I will not smile at you. I will hug you and you will know that, you are the only one in my heart.

4. They are acting gentle around me is because they are trying to get my attention which I will not give.

5. I accept their love letter is for future reference. When I am in the mood to write to you, I hope to be as creative as the girls. And I think you also know that I am not very good in writing letters.

6. I never reject girls in front of the whole school. I am afraid that the girls will burst into tears. I will then be panicked and embarrassed and might be going into a relationship against my will. I normally ask them out and reject them. Next time, I will bring you along. With you by my side, I know they will stop bothering me again."

Ren looked into Yoh's eyes when he explained.

"I will never lie to you, Yoh. You will always be my one and only. Please trust me and have faith in yourself."

Yoh looked up from the floor and met Ren's golden eyes. Tears are flowing freely from Yoh's eyes. But he was smiling. Ren's action had proved everything. Ren had been bearing his mood swing and his jealousy for the past year. He knows that Ren will always love him and he had to learn to trust Ren.

Ren pulled Yoh into a hug and one hand stroke Yoh's hair lovingly. "Actually, you don't have to be jealous. You should be proud of yourself. With all the girls crowding around me, trying to get me to be their boy friend and getting my attention and everything proves that you have found the 'Best Boyfriend'. Aren't you glad?"

Yoh gave a small laugh and hug Ren tighter. "Yeah, I should be proud and glad. I must have more faith in myself since I have found the 'Best Boyfriend'."

--End--


End file.
